Supercentenarian
A supercentenarian is a person who has reached 110. A supercentenarian has lived over 40,000 days. At about 114 years 1 month, a supercentenarian will have lived one million hours. Supercentenarians participated from seasons 1-4. They will not enter Ben and Toad's Contest, starting in season 5; due to their age and health. Incidence There are estimated to be 300–450 living supercentenarians in the world, though only about a shocking 50 individual verified living supercentenarians are known.Validated living supercentenarians A study conducted in 2010 showed that the countries with the most known supercentenarians (living and dead, in order of total) were the United States, Japan, the United Kingdom, France, and Italy.The 2010 study of countries with most supercentenarians The first verified supercentenarians in human history died in the late 19th century, a year after Okawa was born; (There were snowshoe rabbits and the Canadian lynx). Until the 1980s, the maximal age to be attained by supercentenarians was 115, but this has now been surpassed. To date, there are 9 undisputed cases of people (one man and eight women, first woman to reach it was February 21, 1991, while first man was April 19, 2013) who have lived to 116 years of age or older and on April 19, 2013, the sweeper jumped up, and Olympic gymnast Shawn Johnson said "Jiroemon Kimura is down!". The oldest verified person ever is Jeanne Calment, who died in 1997 at the age of 122 years, 164 days. The oldest living person as of is Emma Morano due to Susannah Jones' death. Henry Allingham was the first supercentenarian until Kimura to make it to DDP's most popular picks. In the 2013 edition, Kyoto's Jiroemon Kimura, landed in 35th place. The 115-year-old Japanese was picked by 47 teams, each getting three points while three double up, dying four days after Germany won the 2013 Firestone 550 and led the most laps. Yoshi said "I like three points. That's my favorite award! A joker of me on Team Cat AIDS?". They get three points on the Derby Dead Pool, the least amount of points for the DDP since the new system in 2007. Supercentenarians were allowed to be on Ben and Toad's Contest up until season 5. If supercentenarians participate in international BATC, then they might pass away after the activity. An example of a required UK obit is Sakari Momoi's: Obit for DDP. Etymology The term "supercentenarian" has been in existence since at least the 1970s (Norris McWhirter, editor of Guinness World Records, used the word in correspondence with age claims researcher A. Ross Eckler, Jr. in 1976), and was further popularised in 1991 by William Strauss and Neil Howe in their book entitled Generations. Early references tend to mean simply "someone well over 100", but the 110-and-over cutoff is the accepted criterion of demographers. In the 19th century, the term "ultracentenarian" was used to describe someone well over 100, the cutoff being age 110 or 108. List of supercentenarians *List of supercentenarians who died at age 114 *List of supercentenarians who died at age 115 or over *List of supercentenarians who died at age 113 *List of supercentenarians who died at age 112 *List of supercentenarians who died at age 111 *List of supercentenarians who died at age 110 *List of supercentenarian collages *Longevity claims Heights *Supercentenarian appearances on Ben and Toad's Contest didn't count on the BATC contestant list. See: List of Today's Birthdays in BATC History While claims of extreme age have persisted from the earliest times in history, the earliest supercentenarian accepted by Guinness World Records is Dutchman Thomas Peters (reportedly 1745–1857). Scholars such as French demographer Jean-Marie Robine, however, consider Geert Adriaans Boomgaard, also of the Netherlands, who turned 110 in 1898, to be the first verifiable case, as the alleged evidence for Peters has apparently been lost. The evidence for the 112 years of Englishman William Hiseland (reportedly 1620–1733) does not meet the standards required by Guinness World Records. Norwegian Church records, the accuracy of which are subject to dispute, also show what appear to be several supercentenarians who lived in the south-central part of present-day Norway during the 16th and 17th centuries, including Johannes Torpe (1549–1664), and Knud Erlandson Etun (1659–1770), both residents of Valdres, Oppland, Norway. In 1902, Margaret Ann Neve became the first verified female supercentenarian. If the case of Peters is discounted, then the first fully documented 111th birthdays were celebrated in New York State in 1926, first by Louisa Thiers, and then Delina Filkins of Herkimer County. Filkins later became the first person to reach 112, as well as 113. In 1959, the Guinness World Records accepted the claim of Martha Graham as the first ever 114-year-old. The Social Security Administration recognizes Mathew Beard as having attained the same age in 1984, but the only fully validated case is that of Augusta Holtz, who was born 3 August 1871 and turned 114 in 1985. Holtz was also the first verified human to live to 115 years of age. Ten shortest times as oldest living person Category:Old people Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Lists Category:Lists of supercentenarians